Curse of the Blair Witch's Island
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: In September of 2005, three student filmmakers went to film a documentary on a small abandoned island in the middle of the South Pacific. A year later, their footage was found. Skate/Jate
1. A Harmless Project

*** Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to wish you all a very Happy Halloween! And I'm going to celebrate the holiday based mostly after ghosts and witchcraft by bringing you a Lost/Blair Witch Project crossover! YAY, LOST! I haven't written a Lost fanfic in AGES. So I really hope this is good. So here's 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'. Hope you like it!**

*************************************************************************

Chapter One: A Harmless Project

" Back up some more!", Kate barked at Jack.

Jack happily did as she asked. Stepping back, he focused the camera on Kate's face.

" Hi! My name is Kate Austen. I'm a film student at UCLA. It's my first year. This is my home, which I'll be leaving the comforts of to go explore the Blair Witch's Island!", Kate told the camera.

" Beautiful!", Jack cried as he shut off the camera.

" Oh, shut up! Now, remember, we have to keep the camera going at all times. We don't want to miss anything", Kate replied, going and grabbing some books from off a table and throwing them into a backpack.

" Sure, whatever. Are you sure about this, Kate?", Jack asked, following Kate into the Kitchen with a duffel bag.

" Come on, Jack! We need the grade!", argued Kate, taking the duffel bag from him and throwing cans from a cupboard into it.

" Yeah, I know but do we have to do it about the Blair Witch's Island?", asked Jack, leaning against the counter.

Kate turned to him, her mouth open, and gasped, " Oh, my god! You're scared!".

" No, I'm not!", cried Jack.

" Yes, you are! Admit it!", teased Kate, poking Jack in the ribs.

" Ow! Hey! Cut that out!", whined Jack as she continued to poke him.

" Tell me you're scared and I might just stop", Kate said with a cackle, continuing her poking.

" Alright! Alright! I'm scared!", Jack shouted, squirming out of her reach, then asked her, " Happy?".

" Ecstatic", sang Kate as she turned back to the cupboard.

" So where's Sawyer?", Jack asked grumpily.

" We have to go get him from Cassidy's", Kate answered, closing the cupboard and zipping the duffel bag closed with her other hand.

" What's in the cans?", Jack asked Kate as they went and got their bags from beside the door.

" Soup, mainly", She answered as she swung a bag onto her shoulder, along with the duffel bag.

" Anything else?", asked Jack, curiously.

" Some brown bread, beans, and I think some sweet corn", Kate said as they filed out into the hallway to her apartment.

" Great", Jack muttered.

" Well, I'm sorry it's not Filet Mignon! Silly me for not thinking that soup would be worthy of the great Jack Shepherd!", Kate all but yelled in Jack's face.

" I didn't say that", Jack stated calmly.

" No, but you said as much in that 'great'. I'm really sorry, Jack, that I'm not good enough. That I'm not perfect like you!", Kate cried.

" No, Kate, wait, I-I didn't say that you weren't-", Jack began to argue.

" Forget it. Let's go", sighed Kate and headed for the elevators.

Jack just shook his head and followed her.

* * *

When they reached Cassidy's house, Kate beeped the horn to her lime green '93 Toyota Camry then motioned at Jack to film Sawyer coming out.

The door opened and Sawyer stumbled out, pulling a 3 Doors Down concert tee over his head.

Kate rolled down her window and yelled at Sawyer, " Nice chest!".

" Shut up, Kate!", Sawyer roared, reaching back inside the door for his bags.

" Nice ass, too!", Kate shouted in response.

In reply, Sawyer flipped her the bird.

They all knew it was a show for Cassidy. To show that he cared only for her and not for Kate. Even though it was quite obvious that there was chemistry between the two.

" Hey-o, Jack-o!", Sawyer greeted Jack and the camera as he got into the car.

" Sawyer, my man!", cried Jack, fist pumping Sawyer then said to him, " Hey, man, thanks for coming with us! It's good having you!".

" Well, I couldn't let y'all have all the fun! What's more exciting than a haunted island, right?", drawled Sawyer as he buckled himself in.

" Boo yeah!", Kate and Jack cried at the same time then laughed as they backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

" Plus I couldn't leave you alone with the B-I-T-", Sawyer began to say to Jack.

" If you ever want to have children, you'd better stop spelling right now before I punch you in your balls", Kate snapped at Sawyer.

" Like you'd actually do that", scoffed Sawyer.

" Uh, Sawyer, I think she can and-", Jack began to warn Sawyer.

" Just because you're scared of her, Jack, doesn't mean that I-", Sawyer interrupted Jack.

" Just shut up, both of you! I'll let you both know that if I wanted to, I could kick both your asses straight to Kentucky! And let me remind you who's in charge of this entire project? That would be me, so unless you want to fail our film class you better start showing me some respect", Kate interrupted Sawyer to say.

" Yes, ma'am", Sawyer and Jack said at the same time, Sawyer with sarcasm and Jack with sincerity.

" Good. And nobody should be afraid of me. Nobody. Got that?", Kate replied, shooting a glance at Jack.

" Got it", Jack told Kate.

" Okay. Now, our first stop is at the home of one Richard Alpert. He knows some things about the Blair Witch's Island", Kate informed the guys.

" What kind of things?", Sawyer asked, leaning forward in his seat.

" Like the history of the Island and the Blair Witch", Kate answered.

" Does this guy even know we're coming?", Sawyer asked Kate.

" Uh, yeah, I called him and let him know that we'll be stopping by", Kate told Sawyer.

" And, uh, when does our sub to the Island leave?", Sawyer continued to ask.

" Uh, around 4:50. It's now going on 12 so we have time to do at least a couple interviews", said Kate, checking her watch.

" Aren't we organized?", teased Sawyer.

" Shut up, Sawyer", Jack and Kate said at the same time.

They glanced at each other and smiled. Sawyer made retching noises from the back seat, to which Jack whirled around and smacked him on the head.

A short little tussle followed, which Kate ended by shouting, " I'LL TELL ABOUT THE LOCKER ROOM INCIDENT IF YOU DON'T JUST STOP RIGHT NOW!".

Jack and Sawyer stopped to give Kate twin looks of shock.

" You wouldn't dare!", hissed Sawyer.

" Fight again and we'll see how much you like it once the entire campus knows that you-", Kate began to threaten.

" We'll be good! We'll be good!", Jack cried, trying to cover up her next words.

" At least you know that you've got Jack wrapped around your little finger", Sawyer pointed out.

Jack and Kate both blushed and Kate hissed at Sawyer, " You better not mess up this project or I swear, Sawyer-".

" Like threatening has ever worked with me", Sawyer declared, sitting back in his seat and staring out the window.

" He does have a point, Kate", Jack said to Kate.

" Turn off that camera! I need to concentrate on the road!", Kate snapped.

Sawyer snickered as Jack turned the camera off and put it back in its bag. For the rest of the ride, no one talked.

They finally reached Richard Alpert's house and parked next to a black '95 Sedan in the driveway.

As they got out with their camera gear, the door opened and a dark-haired man in a blue terry cloth bathrobe stepped out onto the porch and called to them, " Are you the kids shooting the documentary?".

" Yes, sir! I'm Kate. These are my friends, Jack and Sawyer. Are you Mr. Alpert?", Kate said back, approaching the porch with Jack and Sawyer following.

Kate hissed at Jack, " Camera!". Jack focused the camera on Richard Alpert's handsome face which broke into a dazzling smile.

" Yes, I am. Won't you come in?", Richard said to the three students.

****************************************************************************

*** So there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! If you do, just send me a review telling me what you like or don't like about it. I could really use your opinion! Until next time, have a happy haunting!**


	2. Some Background Information

*** Hey everyone! Back with another spooky chapter! Now let's go learn the history of the Blair Witch and the Island, as told by some of our more favorite Losties.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own 'The Blair Witch Project' or 'Lost', though it'd be cool if I did! **

****************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Some Background Information

" So, Mr. Alpert, what can you tell us about the Blair Witch and her island?", Kate asked Richard in his very large, very clean kitchen.

" I can tell you a lot of the basic history behind the Blair Witch and her island. The Blair Witch was originally a woman named Danielle Rousseau. She was banished to the island after being tried by the original inhabitants of Los Angeles for witchcraft in the early to mid 1600's. Danielle was so infuriated by her banishment that she stole half the children in town and took them with her to this island, which is now known as her island. It's reported she ritually sacrificed the children to this billowing cloud of smoke, which they say is an agent of dark magic. The children and Danielle were never seen or heard from ever again. Though it is told that her ghost haunts the island, along with the spirits of the children she sacrificed. It's also been reported that a billowing cloud of smoke has been sighted around what folks believe to be her cabin and the surrounding jungle. Kids have tried spending the night at the island and each have come back claiming they've heard things, children laughing and witch language seething out of the dark jungle. Upon exploration of the jungle, no other persons were found. One kid claimed to have seen the billowing cloud of smoke snaking its way through the trees and vines", Richard told Kate and the camera.

" And do you believe these reports?", asked Kate.

" I was the kid who claimed to have seen the billowing cloud of smoke", Richard replied with a smile.

" Really? You really saw what appeared to be the billowing cloud of smoke from the story?", questioned Kate, surprised.

" I really did and I have since then gotten very into the history of the Blair Witch and her island. I have actually written several essays about her and am right now in the middle of publishing a book about her", Richard confided to Kate.

" You don't say!", cried Kate, looking over at Jack and Sawyer with a bemused expression on her face.

Turning back to Richard, she said, " Well, I know now what book I'll be looking for in the bookstores this Christmas season".

" I'll actually give you all signed copies way before the book is released to the public", Richard told the three students, smiling hugely.

" Wow, how generous of you! Thank you so much, Mr. Alpert, for this interview, for the book, for just having us witness your genius", gushed Kate.

" Are you serious?", Sawyer asked Kate.

Kate shot Sawyer a look then motioned for Jack to cut. She turned back to Richard Alpert and said, " Really, we couldn't have done this without you".

" It's no problem. I really like you kids. Please come back and receive your signed copies soon", Richard replied, shaking Kate's hand.

" We will. Thanks", Kate said back then moved to push Sawyer out the door with Jack and the camera.

" Bye and good luck!", cried Richard as he closed the door.

" Bye!", Kate cried to the closed door then whirled on Sawyer and hissed, " What was that back there?".

" I don't know. You tell me", snarled Sawyer.

" I was interviewing him", insisted Kate.

" That was not all you were doing", argued Sawyer.

" Excuse me?", asked Kate.

" Uh, guys-", Jack began to intervene.

" STAY OUT OF THIS!", Kate and Sawyer both yelled at Jack, who immediately shut up and backed off.

" You were all ' thanks for having us interview you and give us signed copies of your book and witnessing your genius'. I mean, what the hell was all that about the genius part?", Sawyer told Kate.

" I was being nice!", argued Kate.

" No, you were being flirtatious!", corrected Sawyer.

" So what if I was? What does that mean to you?", demanded Kate.

Sawyer just stood there, his mouth open and an angry look on his face. Jack just stared between the two of them, looking scared.

" If you're just going to stand there catching flies with your mouth then that's fine by me. Jack and I can do this documentary all by ourselves", snapped Kate and marched towards the car.

" We can?", Jack asked, following Kate.

" Yes, we can!", cried Kate, unlocking all the doors and opening the driver's side door.

" Hold up! You need me!", insisted Sawyer, joining Kate and Jack at the car.

" How do you figure we need you?", questioned Kate, coolly.

" You need my witty sarcasm and ability to actually hold a camera still", Sawyer told them.

" Hey!", cried Jack, offended.

Kate slowly smiled and said, " I guess we do need you for all of that".

" So am I back in the project?", Sawyer asked Kate.

" Yeah, you're back in the project", Kate answered and got in the car.

" Boo yeah!", cried Sawyer, fist pumping the air.

" Now get in the car! We have to go find some more interviews before 4:50!", Kate yelled at Sawyer and Jack.

* * *

" Have you heard about the Blair Witch?", Kate asked a man sitting on a bench.

The man removed his glasses and answered, " Yes, why?".

" We're filming a documentary for our film class about it", Kate told the man.

" Oh, then you'd be happy to know I went to that island for a night with my friends and well, a lot of unexplained things happened", The man went on to say.

" Really? Can you tell us about it?", asked Kate.

" Yes, of course", The man replied.

" Now what's your name?", Kate asked as she had Jack focus the camera on the man.

" I'm Benjamin Linus. I had gone to the island, the Blair Witch's Island, to be exact, just to poke fun at the legend surrounding it, like most kids do. We had gone to sleep and we must've been asleep for not ten minutes when we heard someone whispering. I had thought it was my friend Dan because the whispering seemed to be coming from his direction but he insisted that it wasn't him. Then we heard the whispering start up again and we clearly saw that Dan wasn't doing it so we lit some torches and went into the jungle to investigate", Ben told the camera and Kate.

" What did you find?", inquired Kate.

" Nothing, I tell you. We found nothing. And yet the whispering continued. We had gotten pretty scared and headed back for camp. Then one of my friends shrieked and said she saw what looked like a woman with wild hair staring at her. We looked in that direction but found no woman. We got back to camp and only then did the whispering stop. By that time, the sun was coming up and we just packed our stuff up and got the hell off that island", Ben went on to say.

" I can tell you're still bothered by this event", stated Kate.

" Who wouldn't be? You tell me, who in their right mind would come back from that kind of an experience perfectly fine?", said Ben vehemently.

" Obviously someone not in their right mind", Kate declared.

" You got that damn right", agreed Ben.

* * *

" What have you heard about the Blair Witch?", Kate asked a blonde woman with a screaming baby in her arms.

" Um, not much. Just that she haunts this island and she really hated kids", The woman answered matter-of-factly.

" She killed children, actually", Kate told the woman.

" Oh. Then she's every mother's nightmare", joked the woman.

* * *

" Yeah, I heard about her. She was a really crazy old lady", A handsome brown-haired guy told Kate, Jack, and Sawyer.

" Boone, who are you talking to?", A voice from behind him in the house asked.

" Just some kids wanting to know if I heard about the Blair Witch", Boone answered.

A tall, blonde girl joined him in the doorway, a sneer on her face.

" If you're trying to be funny, you could kiss my ass", The girl snapped at Kate, Jack, and Sawyer and slammed the door in their face.

* * *

" Well, that last one went so well", joked Sawyer in the car.

" Dammit! It's 4:35. We have to get going now", grumbled Kate, checking her watch.

" Hey, Kate, do you think anything will happen to us on the island?", Jack asked Kate.

" What? Like we'll hear whispers and shit? You know I don't believe in that shit, Jack", sighed Kate.

" I'm just saying that we might encounter something on the island", Jack said simply.

" If we do, Jackie boy, we'll make sure that we'll capture it on film so the old bitch can't hide so easily", Sawyer answered.

" Yeah, don't worry. We'll be just fine", Kate reassured Jack.

****************************************************************************

*** Will you, Kate? Really? So how was that? Please leave me a review! Later!**


	3. All Aboard the SS Friendly!

*** Hey everyone! OMG, I finally have reviews! Thanks, Wickedgal08, YOU ROCK! Now let's get aboard a submarine with Jack, Kate, Sawyer…and Mr. Friendly???**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Lost' or 'The Blair Witch Project'. Though it would be wickedly cool if I did! I'd have Sawyer & Kate end up being together and living happily ever after for all eternity. That is until the smoke monster gets them.**

***************************************************************************

Chapter Three: All Aboard the S.S. Friendly!

" So I hear you're the kids that are thinking of exploring that witch's island".

Kate, Jack, and Sawyer all looked up at a chubby gray-haired man.

" Yep, sir, that's us. I'm Sawyer and these are my comrades, Jack and Kate", Sawyer spoke up.

" Well, howdy-doo, I'm your captain, Tom Marshall, otherwise known as 'Mr. Friendly'", The man introduced himself.

" Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Friendly", Kate replied, shaking his hand.

" My, aren't you a sweet one", commented Mr. Friendly.

" As sweet as they come", Sawyer said sarcastically.

Kate shot him a look then turning back to Mr. Friendly, smiled, and asked, " Would you mind being taped, Mr. Friendly?".

" Not at all", Mr. Friendly answered.

Sawyer rolled his eyes while Jack whipped the camera out of its bag and turned it on.

" So, Mr. Friendly, what are your opinions on the Blair Witch?", Kate asked Mr. Friendly.

" My opinion is that there was a witch. There isn't now and a whole lot of the stuff people are saying is utter bullshit", Mr. Friendly told the camera and Kate.

" So you don't believe that the island's haunted?", clarified Kate.

" Do you believe people get abducted by aliens?", countered Mr. Friendly.

" There's a lot of evidence suggesting that there have been actual alien abductions and alien sightings", Kate stated matter-of-factly.

" Is that what you're doing with this here camera? Getting evidence that that island is haunted by a witch who may or may not have sacrificed children to a puff of smoke?", Mr. Friendly asked Kate seriously.

" We're shooting a documentary for our film class", Kate explained.

" Oh, is that what you're doing?", said Mr. Friendly questioningly.

" Care to explain what you mean by that?", asked Kate, narrowing her eyes at Mr. Friendly.

Mr. Friendly held his hands up in front of him and said, " I meant nothing offensive but I'm just trying to tell you kids not to get your hopes up 'cause there ain't nothing on that island. Nothing, you hear?".

" Got that, Captain Obvious", Sawyer answered.

" Good. Are we finished here? 'Cause I got a sub to run", Mr. Friendly told the three students.

" Yes. Thank you for your input, Mr. Friendly", Kate told Mr. Friendly with a smile.

" It's no problem. Just trying to help", Mr. Friendly responded and left them.

Once he was out of earshot, Kate scowled, " What a bastard!".

" I thought he was sweet as pie", joked Sawyer.

" Um, Sawyer-", began Jack.

" Look who's talking! You're, like, the Mayor of Bastardsville!", Kate said over Jack.

" Really? Bastardsville? You couldn't come up with anything more inventive to insult me with?", retorted Sawyer.

" I'm guessing you really don't care about your balls because I'm this close to-", began Kate.

" Hey, hey! Let's all just calm down, shall we? It's been a long and very tiring day. I say that as soon as we get to the damn island, we should set up camp and go about getting ourselves a very late lunch and early dinner then just heading straight to bed. We'll explore the island more in the morning", Jack interrupted Kate to say to both her and Sawyer.

" I agree with you, Jackie boy. We need to feed the beast before we can do anything else", Sawyer put in.

" Sawyer-", Jack began to say again.

" Really, Sawyer, I'm going to throw you out into the ocean if you say one more negative thing about me!", snarled Kate.

" You wouldn't do it", stated Sawyer calmly.

" Oh, yes, I would and I'd do it happily. Be rid of the migraine you always give me", huffed Kate.

" It's good to know that I give you a migraine. It means that my job's being accomplished", Sawyer answered with a smile.

" You're such a dick", complained Kate, leaning back and pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Sawyer, you can't mean that", Jack scolded.

" Oh, yes, I do. I get a total thrill getting on Kate's nerves", Sawyer replied honestly.

" You get a thrill getting on everyone's nerves!", cried Kate exasperatedly.

" Yeah, but you're more fun to annoy", Sawyer told Kate.

" That's just great, Sawyer. Really great", sighed Kate, getting up and walking out into the hall.

" Now you did it", groaned Jack, following Kate with the camera in hand.

Jack found Kate leaning with her arms against a porthole, sniffling.

" Kate", Jack said gently, approaching her slowly.

" God, I hate him", spat Kate, her voice shaking with tears.

" Some days I hate him, too", admitted Jack.

" Yeah, right. You're like best buddies", retorted Kate.

" Some days we are", Jack replied.

" What? You guys have issues? Because of the kiss?", demanded Kate, turning to look at Jack.

Jack flinched at the memory involuntarily. " You swore-", He began to say.

" I know. I'm sorry. God, I hate myself. I don't know why I'm so bitchy. Well, I do know. It's this project. I just want it to be perfect", Kate interrupted Jack.

" Perfect is overrated", declared Jack.

" Maybe and still I strive to be you. That all around good guy with the perfect family and a bright future. My mom raised me on a waitress's salary. I watched her get beaten around by Wayne. I thought I didn't have a future. Still don't even though I'm going to one of the best colleges in the state of California", Kate told Jack.

" Listen to me, Kate. You have a future and it's starting with this project. Who knows? Maybe this will end up being viewed at the Sundance Film Festival and get such great reviews that they'll release it in theaters worldwide", Jack replied with a friendly smile at Kate.

Kate smiled back at Jack. Jack was an easy guy to smile at. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. That was why she felt so good around him. Why she felt safe.

" Did I ever tell you how much I like you, Jack? It's not enough where it could be considered love but I feel safe around you. With you, I feel like anything's possible so long as you're here. I'm really glad you're my friend, Jack. I'd be really lost without you", Kate confided to Jack.

" Wow, you really are a sap", joked Jack.

Kate laughed and said, " Yes. Yes, I am. God, I'm such a sap. Like make me into syrup sap".

" I'm craving waffles now", admitted Jack, making Kate laugh harder.

Just then, Mr. Friendly's voice came over the intercom, saying, " Next stop: The Blair Witch's Island!".

**************************************************************************

*** Is anyone else craving waffles now? 'Cause I sure am! No, I'm actually craving chicken parm which is in the fridge waiting for me to devour it. Sorry if the horror's been slow-moving but the next couple chapters are going to get real spooky Lost-style! So leave me a review and have a happy haunting!**


	4. A Warning

*** Happy Halloween! Well, almost. It is time to be scared Lost-style! Or more accurately Toribird-style! Ooh, as a quick little bonus, I dare you to unscramble the saying Jack, Kate, & Sawyer find. It's all backwards. The saying starts with the 'UOY' and ends with the 'WON'. Have fun! And hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Lost' or 'The Blair Witch Project'. Though I'd love to! Oh, the possibilities! **

****************************************************************************

Chapter Four: A Warning

" Can you get a load of this?".

" What?", asked Sawyer, going to see what Jack and Kate were looking at.

They were on the dock to the Blair Witch's Island. The sub had just left and Jack and Kate were staring at something on the wooden planks.

Joining them, Sawyer hissed, " What the hell?".

On the wooden planks, in large, jagged writing were the words:

**WON DNALIS SIHT FFO TEG EID LLIW UOY!**

The three students just stared at it in disbelief.

Then, Jack scrambled to get the camera out and recording.

" Maybe some kids wrote it to be funny", suggested Kate.

" Who do you know writes backwards?", Sawyer retorted.

" Okay, no one I know but there are people out there who do that", stated Kate.

" Like who?", demanded Sawyer. ( ***A/N: Um…me?**)

Kate just rolled her eyes and turned to Jack, asking, " So what do you think?".

" I think it's just a hoax. Just some stupid trick to make us more spooked", Jack replied with a shrug.

" Do you know what it says?", asked Kate.

" No idea", admitted Jack.

" Okay, wrap it up and let's go find ourselves a good campsite", Kate ordered.

" Yes, ma'am", said Jack and did just that.

" This ought to be fun", Sawyer muttered under his breath, grabbing his bags and following Kate down the docks.

" Hey, wait up!", cried Jack.

" What, you scared the Blair Witch will get you?", Sawyer teased Jack.

" No! I just don't want to be left behind, seeing as I have all the camera gear", argued Jack.

" Want me to take some stuff?", asked Sawyer.

" Are you being considerate?", gasped Jack.

" Fine, carry all the camera junk yourself", snapped Sawyer, turning forward again and jogging to catch up with Kate at the tree line.

Jack ran to catch up with them. They walked through the jungle some ways until Kate stopped suddenly, making Jack and Sawyer nearly collide with her.

" Hey, what-?", Sawyer began to ask but Kate covered his mouth then hissed at Jack, " Get the camera out! Now!".

Jack did as she asked without questioning. Kate pointed ahead of them. Sawyer and Jack looked to see the back of a woman with very frizzed up brown hair some three miles ahead of them.

Very slowly, Kate walked forward a bit with Sawyer and Jack following closely.

" Hello?", Kate called to the woman.

She didn't turn around. Instead she walked off into the greenery.

Without warning, Kate bolted after the woman. Sawyer shouted, " Shit!", then he and Jack sprinted after Kate.

" Kate, wait!", Sawyer called after Kate as they ran through plants and ducked vines.

They ran for a few minutes. Kate was a mile ahead of the boys always. Then eventually, they broke into a clearing and Kate was nowhere in sight.

" Kate!", shouted Sawyer.

" Kate!", echoed Jack.

" I'm here!", Kate called back, coming into the clearing, panting and sweaty.

" What the hell was that?", demanded Sawyer.

" I wanted to know who it was!", cried Kate, frustrated.

" Well, wasn't that obvious?", replied Sawyer with a laugh.

" It couldn't've been", insisted Kate.

" You heard what that Linus guy said. His friend saw a woman with wild hair. We just saw a woman with wild hair. It was her", argued Sawyer.

" Not possible", Kate replied.

" Why do you have to be so stubborn?", roared Sawyer.

" Why do you have to be such an asshole?", Kate shouted back.

" Guys, guys! Shut up, will you? We have no idea what or who we just saw. Let's just make camp and get ourselves fed then hit the hay, okay? Okay?", Jack intervened.

" So long as Sawyer cooks", retorted Kate, throwing down her bags and heading to the other side of the clearing to lean her head against a tree.

Jack gave Sawyer a look. Sawyer simply said, " I'm not cooking tonight".

" Fine, go set up the tent and I'll get a stupid fire going", Jack snapped at Sawyer.

" Everyone always gets mad at me", Sawyer stated as he turned to go dig the tent out of one of Kate's bags.

Jack said nothing as he went to go check on Kate, camera in hand.

" Hey, are you okay?", Jack asked, rubbing her back.

" I'm tired, hungry, plus I'm sweaty and gross and I won't have access to a shower for an entire weekend!", groaned Kate, turning to look at Jack.

" It's part of becoming one with nature. You have to get sweaty and gross to appreciate the real beauty of nature", lectured Jack.

" Jack, shut up", Kate told him.

" Just trying to help", Jack sighed, turning to leave.

Kate grabbed his arm, then said, " I'm sorry. I'm just mad. I should've been able to have found her. Or he, or whoever the hell that was. I mean, I ran after that son of a bitch. I should've caught up to them but I didn't. They just… I hate to say the word 'disappeared' but it seems like that's what this SOB did".

" Well, I don't know what to make of the 'disappeared' part of our little chase but I do know we were told about the strange goings-on here. I just didn't think…", Jack said honestly then trailed off.

" What?", pried Kate.

" I just didn't think they could be true", Jack finished, looking at Kate with a look of such disbelief and fear.

Kate was taken back by the look on Jack's face but put on her brave face and replied, "None of it is true, Jack. It just can't be true".

" I sure hope like hell you're right", Jack told her ominously before going off to find sticks.

***************************************************************************

*** So what do you think, my comrades? Creepy or what? And buckle yourselves in for a rollercoaster of fright after this! Especially for the next several chapters as one of our beloved main characters mysteriously vanishes. Who do you think or hope it will be? You might be surprised! Oh, and I just saw the movie 'Paranormal Activity' today. SCARY SHIT, MAN! I was visibly shaken after seeing it. It was more creepy than 'The Blair Witch Project'! I might take some ideas from there and put them in here. So please leave me a review and have a happy haunting!**


	5. The First Night

* Hey everyone! Halloween may be over but the fear is still alive! I'd like to give Wickedgal08 a ton of cookies and hugs because she's been leaving me the most wonderful reviews ever! Seriously you rock! Now let's get back to our story!

P.S. The song in here is a camping song my grandmother used to sing to my mom and my aunts and uncles called, 'They're Always in the Way'. Hope you enjoy it!

********************************************************************

**Chapter 5: The First Night**

**Jack, Kate, and Sawyer had gotten camp together and night had fallen. They were sitting around the fire and singing an old camping song they learned years earlier.**

" **IIIII had a dear old grandpa, he had a set of whiskers long and strong, they were always in the way, everybody now!", sang Sawyer.**

" **They're always in the wa-ay, the cows eat 'em for ha-ay, Gram eats them in her sleep, thinks she's eating shredded wheat, they're always in the way, hey!", sang Kate and Jack.**

" **Yeah!", cried Sawyer and they all laughed.**

**Their laughter was cut off by a huge roar coming from the jungle. **

**Jack and Kate both yelped and jumped into Sawyer's arms. Sawyer fell backwards with the weight. **

" **What the fuck was that?", shouted Jack, clinging to Sawyer.**

" **I don't know, but you better get off me before I feed you to whatever it is!", cried Sawyer, angrily.**

**Jack and Kate both got off of Sawyer. Kate ran to go light a couple branches, yelling at Jack as she went, " Get the camera!".**

" **What?", cried Jack.**

" **We're going to see what that was!", Kate told him, handing him a lit branch.**

" **No way!", Jack and Sawyer both said at the same time.**

" **Come on, you guys!", moaned Kate.**

" **Nuh-uh, I'm not going!", Jack insisted.**

" **And neither am I! So it looks like you're tough out of luck, missy!", Sawyer put in.**

" **Chickens!", accused Kate.**

" **And proud of it!", argued Jack.**

" **Come on!", cried Kate, stomping her foot in impatience.**

" **Sorry, Kate, but we ain't going nowhere. Not tonight", Sawyer told her, sitting back down near the fire.**

" **You can't be-", began Kate but before she could finish that statement, she fell forward and began being dragged backwards out of the camp.**

" **SAWYER!!!", shrieked Kate.**

" **KATE!!!", screamed Sawyer and Jack, bolting after her.**

**They each grabbed an arm and tugged, trying to pull her back into the clearing but whatever had a hold of Kate had a pretty good grip. Kate screamed bloody murder as she clung to her friends' arms, trying to pull herself back but the thing just yanked her back.**

" **Sawyer! Jack! Help!", screamed Kate.**

" **We're trying!", Jack yelled back.**

" **Try harder!", Kate cried back.**

" **Kaaaate", a whispery voice called.**

**All three students looked at each other in horror, having all heard the voice.**

**Then Kate screamed over and over again in pure fright. Jack and Sawyer tugged very hard on Kate's arms, trying to free her from whatever had a hold of her. They tugged three times and then she came flying into their arms.**

**They all scrambled back towards the fire, staring off at the dark jungle in fear and shock.**

**Kate began bawling. Sawyer and Jack both hugged her and themselves, comforting not only Kate but themselves. For it was in that moment that they realized they were doomed.**

***************************************************************************

*** And they are very, very doomed, I'm sad to say. And the horror's going to be relentless. So please leave me a review and have a happy haunting!**


	6. The Morning After

*** Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this and I'm sorry about that. Look, to make it up to you, I'll put out two chapters. So here we go with the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

Kate, Jack, and Sawyer had fallen asleep in front of the fire, after getting Kate back from whatever it was that tried to take her.

Waking up that morning, Kate noticed she had fallen asleep in between Jack and Sawyer but it was Sawyer who had his arms around her. Kate smiled, remembering how safe she had felt falling asleep in Sawyer's arms.

Slipping out of his arms, she went and got the camera and took it to go film where Sawyer and Jack had struggled her away from whatever had a hold on her legs.

" There was something here last night. Something that tried to get me to go into the jungle this way. Maybe if we go this way, we will find whatever it was and maybe get closer to finding out the truth about the Blair Witch", Kate said to the camera.

Then going back into camp, she saw that Jack and Sawyer had begun to wake up.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?", snarled Sawyer.

" What do you think? I'm filming where-", began Kate.

" Don't you ever go off without telling me or Jack where you're going!", interrupted Sawyer, getting to his feet and shaking a finger at Kate.

" Who made you my father?", retorted Kate.

" I did, the moment I realized that whatever ghostly thing that resides here wants a piece of your ass!", replied Sawyer.

" I don't need protecting!", insisted Kate.

" Uh, Kate, it seems that you do, after last night", Jack intervened.

" It's not like I don't appreciate that you want to look after me, really, I do, but I'm eighteen years old and able to take care of myself", argued Kate.

" We know that, but Kate, there's something out there that talks and it's pretty clear that it wants you", Jack replied.

" I'm not scared", Kate stated, putting her hands on her hips.

" Oh, yeah, you're not scared. That's why you were screaming your head off last night was because you weren't scared", retorted Sawyer.

" It took me by surprise", said Kate, shrugging.

" Are you serious?", cried Sawyer, narrowing his eyes at Kate.

" Look, I think we should just leave this island. We should head back towards the docks, where-", began Jack.

" What? And bail on the project?", interrupted Kate.

" This has gotten too scary, Kate, we should just leave while-", Jack argued.

" No, I'm not abandoning this project! And you're not abandoning me!", cried Kate, getting hysterical.

" We're not abandoning you, Kate, we're just suggesting-", began Sawyer.

" No! No! Absolutely not! We're not going back and we're not abandoning this project! It's worth half our grade! And I don't want to fail my first semester film class!", shouted Kate.

" Keep your voice down! And you don't think we know that? Hell, we'd stay and go traipsing in the jungle some more if this were an ordinary island, but the fact of the matter is, this is a haunted island and the ghost witch and evil things that reside here don't want us here! So we should just respect their wishes and get the hell outta here!", reasoned Sawyer.

" I agree with Sawyer. They don't want us here, Kate. We should just go", Jack chimed in.

" I can't believe this", snorted Kate and walked away from them to stand at the edge of the camp.

" She's pissed at us", Jack said to Sawyer.

" Yeah, I know that. But she can be pissed at us all she wants, we're not going to stay here another day, let alone another night", Sawyer retorted.

" Well, this project is worth half our grade", Jack stated, casting a wary look over at Kate.

" Are you serious? You can't be serious! You'd stay here another day, another night, for a stupid project!", hissed Sawyer.

" It's not just the project. It's Kate", Jack replied, seriously.

" What? You'll make me stay just to make her happy? Or is it so you can stare at her boobs one more night?", snapped Sawyer and Jack boxed him around the ears.

Sawyer lunged at Jack and they tumbled around, punching and hitting one another. Kate, seeing them, ran over, screaming, " Cut it out, you knuckleheads!".

Kate tried prying them apart but only wound up getting punched by Sawyer. Kate fell backwards, clutching her mouth. Sawyer and Jack froze in their fighting when they realized what they just did.

Kate sat up and touched her lip tenderly, which was cut open and bleeding profusely.

" Look what you did!", roared Jack, pushing at Sawyer.

" I didn't-", began Sawyer, as Jack knelt by Kate's side.

" Don't touch me! You're a bunch of assholes and should leave me the hell alone!", Kate snapped, scurrying away from Jack and Sawyer and grabbing her pack, began marching off into the jungle.

" Now look what you did! Kate, wait!", cried Jack, grabbing his own pack, and running after Kate.

Sawyer just stood there a minute, trying to decide if he should follow them or not.

" Dammit!", hissed Sawyer as he grabbed his pack and cried, " Jack! Kate! Hold up one minute, will ya?".

* * *

*** And there you have it! Chapter Six of 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'! Please leave a review and I'll be back with another chapter in like five minutes!**


	7. The Stick Figures

*** See? What did I tell you? Five minutes later and here I am again! Now let's get this horror party started!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Stick Figures**

Kate wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. All she knew was that she was angry at Sawyer and Jack for a whole number of things.

One, being they wanted to bail on the project. Two, being the stupid assholes fucking fought with each other and fucking hit her, giving her a fucking split lip!

And it stung like hell, the split lip. Coming to a halt, she decided to get out the First Aid kit and put some rubbing alcohol on the split lip.

As she put down the bag and began rummaging around for the First Aid kit, Jack finally caught up to her and, panting, said, " Kate, look, we are sorry-".

" You're not the one who hit me, Jack. That was Sawyer", Kate interrupted.

" Who's extremely sorry about that, mind you!", Sawyer said, breaking through the bushes to come kneel beside her.

" You pack one mean punch, you son of a bitch", Kate snapped at Sawyer as he pulled out the First Aid kit and opened it up.

" Yeah, I do", agreed Sawyer and taking a cotton ball, dipped it in rubbing alcohol, then told Kate, " Hold still. This will sting".

Kate took in a sharp intake of breath as the cotton ball touched her lip. Aw, hell, it hurt more with the rubbing alcohol on it!

" Son of a bitch!", hissed Kate, making Sawyer smile.

" Uh, guys, you should take a look at this!", Jack called from a little ways to the left in a clearing.

" What's up, Jackie boy?", asked Sawyer as he and Kate came into the clearing.

" Look!", cried Jack, pointing up.

Kate and Sawyer looked. Kate cried, " Sawyer! The camera! It's by my pack! Go!".

Sawyer sped off to get the camera while Kate reached out to touch the stick figure that hung before her and Jack from the tree above them.

Looking around them, they took note of at least a dozen stick figures hanging from the trees circling the clearing.

" What the-?", Jack began to say, seeing the other stick figures.

Sawyer came back with the camera and Kate took it. Pressing the ON button, Kate began filming the first stick figure then took in the entire clearing of stick figures.

" Who put these here?", Kate asked.

" I'll give you one clue", Sawyer replied.

They all looked at each other and a single thought passed between them. The Blair Witch.

" Is this evidence enough for you, Kate, that we should leave?", Jack said to Kate, his voice high-pitched.

" This is evidence enough that we should stay. At least one more night", Kate argued.

" You've got to be kidding me!", Jack and Sawyer said at the same time.

" Hear me out, okay? If we go now, it would kill us to know we left before we could get a good image of whatever it is that's out here", Kate told them.

" Or we stay and whatever it is that's out here could kill us", Sawyer retorted.

" Really, Kate, we should just go", Jack said, his voice becoming shaky and panicked.

" If you want to leave, then fine, but I'm staying and catching a sight of whatever that thing is", Kate insisted.

" We're not leaving you here!", Sawyer snapped.

" Then stay, I don't care. It's your life, do with it what you want", retorted Kate.

Jack and Sawyer gave each other a look. Then turning back to Kate, Sawyer said, " We're supposed to do this project together. So we're staying".

" Let's hope we don't regret this decision", Jack stated, looking to his left and right, as if looking out for a monster.

Jack had every right to be wary. For there was something in the jungle. Something that had made itself known and would again that night.

* * *

*** Oooh! Jack, Kate, and Sawyer better beware, for they are going to die. And soon. Please leave a review and I'll be back soon! **

**P.S. Happy New Year! :-)**


	8. The Second Night

*** So I really have a lot of time on my hands and so I'm practically going to be writing for my fanfics nearly every day. I do have to break to eat, though. And this is probably the most boring part of this chapter. Hope you like this chapter, despite the boring AN here. And I promise it will be scary or close to scary. I don't think I do horror writing too well. Hopefully you guys don't think this is terrible, like I do. I know, I have such confidence in myself. Well, here's the chapter, don't flame it, please.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Second Night**

" And so another day has gone and we have yet to figure out what shares this jungle with us", Sawyer commented, throwing his pack to the ground.

" Whatever it is, it's still out there and still wanting Kate", Jack stated, looking off into the jungle with wide eyes.

" Well, it ain't getting her!", Sawyer cried, angrily.

" Really, boys, save the bravery act for someone who cares, like your girlfriends", Kate remarked as she set down her pack and went about getting out a bottle of water.

" Uh, some of us don't have girlfriends, Kate", Jack told her.

" Still, it's not like I don't appreciate you guys wanting to protect me, I do, but it does get annoying to a certain degree", Kate replied, looking at Sawyer specifically.

" What?", asked Sawyer, clueless.

" You wouldn't give me even a little space to pee! I know something tried to drag me out of camp last night, but seriously, you're being way too overprotective", Kate shouted at Sawyer.

" Appreciative, my ass", snorted Sawyer.

" No, I am appreciative of everything but not when it comes to having to stand over me while I take a piss!", argued Kate.

" That was pushing it", Jack said with a nod.

" Jack, SHUT UP!", Sawyer and Kate yelled at the same time.

" What? I was just making a comment! Are comments worthless now?", cried Jack.

" Jack, do us a favor and go get firewood!", Sawyer said to his friend.

" You're not the boss of me!", argued Jack.

" Please, Jack, just do it", Kate said with a sigh.

" Fine! But I'm taking the camera!", cried Jack, going and taking the camera from Kate's pack.

" Knock yourself out", said Sawyer with a shrug.

" Just be careful with that, okay? I spent a lot of good money on that! Money that wasn't even mine!", Kate called after Jack as he left camp.

Once Jack was gone, Kate turned to Sawyer and said, " Seriously, what's up with you and Jack?".

" Nothing's up with us", Sawyer answered.

" Liar. You guys didn't fight for nothing! This split lip wasn't for nothing!", Kate cried, pointing at her scabbed lip.

Sawyer winced as he looked at her lip. Kate laid a hand on Sawyer's arm and asked, " Really, what's up?".

" Jack's got a thing for you", Sawyer finally admitted.

" What?", cried Kate, taking a step back.

" Don't tell me you don't know! I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? He is obviously thinking you have one fine ass", Sawyer retorted.

" Jack and I are not that way", insisted Kate, with a nervous laugh.

" He doesn't seem to think so", stated Sawyer.

" How can I know it's not you who thinks I have one fine ass?", argued Kate.

" Because I have a girlfriend", said Sawyer coolly.

" Since when has that stopped you?", retorted Kate.

" Since I began loving the women I slept with", was Sawyer's reply.

" You can't seriously tell me you love Cassidy?", Kate said with a laugh.

Sawyer just gave her a look that said '_Sorry, but that's true'_. At that, Kate stopped smiling and said in all seriousness, " You love her?".

" Are you disappointed?", asked Sawyer, sounding surprised.

" No! Just…surprised. I've known you, what? Three years? And in all that time, you never gave a damn about women. And now you're in love? With Cassidy?", Kate explained.

" Let's just say, I've never been happier", Sawyer said with a shrug.

Kate just looked at Sawyer, confused. Then she walked some ways away and sat down. Sawyer watched her go, feeling just as confused by Kate's reaction.

Kate just looked around her, trying to figure out what she was feeling. She knew she was confused, for sure. All this time that Sawyer flirted with her, even when he had a girlfriend in the sack, was just that? Just shameless flirting? There was no little stupid crush on the end there? Not once? And why did she care if Sawyer, the lady's man, didn't like her in that way?

For so long, she felt sure that Sawyer liked her and she never would admit it, but she liked thinking he did. It just felt like such an honor, almost. James 'Sawyer' Ford, the lady's man at La Brea High, harboring a secret crush on her, Katherine Austen, the girl with the video camera and a past.

Kate became so lost in her thinking, she didn't realize the time until Sawyer approached her, asking her about it. Finally noticing that it was that time between sundown and twilight, Kate checked her watch and realized Jack had been gone for at least a whole hour.

" Where's Jack? He was supposed to be here by now", Kate asked, looking around but Jack was nowhere to be found.

" Let's go search for him, okay?", Sawyer suggested.

" Good idea", agreed Kate.

With that, they set off into the jungle in search of their friend. They looked everywhere and called Jack's name for fifteen whole minutes.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

" But he should be here…somewhere", Kate said, starting to panic.

" JACK! JACK, CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE SHOUT OUT!", Sawyer roared into the darkening jungle.

A scream of pain came from their left. Looking that way, Kate and Sawyer ran off in that direction, screaming, " JACK!!!".

They ran for ten minutes but didn't find anything. Coming to a halt, they stood there and looked all around them at the jungle.

" JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YOU?", Kate shouted.

A scream that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere answered her. Kate clutched Sawyer's arm in terror.

" TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, JACKIE BOY! WE'RE COMING TO GET YA! We're coming to get ya", Sawyer cried, looking around him and Kate but seeing nothing in the growing darkness.

The scream that answered them before answered again but quadrupled in sound, making it seem like there were five people screaming in pain, maybe a thousand.

As the screams wore on, they turned into the screams of children. Of children being murdered ruthlessly. They went on and on and on.

Kate thought she was going to go insane from hearing those screams. She clapped her hands over her ears and began sobbing uncontrollably. Sawyer pulled her to him, as though to protect her, but there could be no protection from the horror that surrounded them in this jungle.

* * *

*** Okay, that was scary, even by my standards. And poor, poor Jack. May he rest in peace, wherever he is. Please leave a review and I'll see you all again soon! **


	9. The Cabin

*** I really do have a lot of time on my hands. So here's the next chapter in 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Cabin**

Sawyer and Kate had not fallen asleep, what with all the screams. As dawn approached and the screams faded into blissful silence, Sawyer felt certain that they just heard all the children that were murdered on this island.

" It's morning", sighed Sawyer.

" Th-thank G-God", stammered Kate.

" Thought that would never end", Sawyer said hollowly.

Kate simply nodded, fresh tears falling down her face. She had cried all night. Cried in terror at losing Jack, hearing those children screaming.

" Come on, let's go. We left our packs back at camp", Sawyer said gently to Kate, pushing her hair back from her face.

Kate nodded again and stood. Her legs shook but once she started walking, they stopped their shaking.

They got back to their camp alright. Going and getting their packs, they put them on their backs then together, they looked at Jack's pack.

Kate put a hand over her mouth as she began sobbing again. The pack was a reminder that Jack was no longer with them. Their dear friend was gone. Lost forever.

Sighing, Sawyer went over and picked up the pack, a solemn look on his face.

" We should head for the docks", Sawyer stated.

Kate simply nodded and took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself. Sawyer looked at her sympathetically then turned to leave. Kate followed shortly behind, not wanting to be left alone in the jungle.

They had walked for about an hour when Kate saw something to her left. Stopping, she stared at what she was seeing. Seeing Kate had stopped, Sawyer turned back and asked her, " What? Kate?".

Kate walked towards the black-and-silver thing in the grass. Not believing what she saw, she picked the thing up.

" It's my camera", breathed Kate, turning to look at Sawyer in disbelief.

" The camera-?", Sawyer began to ask, coming closer.

The question they left unanswered was that Jack had this camera last night, before he disappeared.

Opening up the screen, Kate saw that it was smashed and mud and grass had been smeared on it. Wiping that off, Kate turned the camera on and rewound the film.

Pressing PLAY, Kate and Sawyer watched as they saw Jack's face come on the screen.

" This is Jack Shepherd, letting the viewers know that he is picking up firewood for a couple of ungrateful friends who don't think anything Jack has to say is worth a damn", Jack said to the camera.

Then it showed Jack's hand picking up a stick. Then Jack came back on the screen, saying, " Oh, yeah, this kind of a thing will get every girl on campus to want to sleep with me".

" Heeelllooo, Jaaaack", A familiar, whispery voice from off-screen said.

Next thing they knew, Jack vanished from on-screen and turning, faced what appeared to be a giant, black, cloud of smoke. Then the camera toppled to the ground and what was after that was black-and-white static.

" We now know what it is that wants me", Kate said gravely, shutting the camera off.

" A big cloud of smoke that apparently talks? I don't see what's scary about that", Sawyer stated.

" Didn't you listen to Richard Alpert when we interviewed him?", asked Kate.

" No, I was too busy being annoyed by you flirting with that guy", retorted Sawyer.

" Well, if you had listened, you would know that that 'big cloud of smoke that apparently talks' is an agent of evil that the Blair Witch called forth to eat the children she brought here", Kate replied sarcastically.

" Well, it's a good thing then that we're leaving this place. We've got enough footage of scary to make a decent documentary for Professor Locke", said Sawyer.

" Still…", Kate began to say.

" Oh, no", groaned Sawyer.

" If we could stay one more night…", Kate went on to say.

" No! No, I'm putting my foot down! We are not staying here one more night!", shouted Sawyer.

" Please, Sawyer", begged Kate.

" No! No, I'm done with this shit! We're getting off this island and we're getting off it now! And nothing you can say will make me stay!", Sawyer insisted.

" Please, won't you just hear me out?", asked Kate.

" No! I heard you out the last time and we stayed. Look what good that did us. Jack's gone and some smoke thing tried to take you, too. Enough's enough. I'm going home to my girlfriend, whether you like it or not", Sawyer declared and turning, he walked off.

Kate had no choice but to follow him. She couldn't fathom why she wanted to stay, even after seeing the last piece of footage from Jack, hearing those children scream, being dragged backwards by an unseen entity, and seeing those stick figures.

It was obvious that this island wasn't the place to be for longer than a night but something about the island mystified Kate and she knew that its power pulled her. She also knew that power could take her life in just seconds.

" Kate, come see this!", cried Sawyer from farther ahead.

Joining Sawyer, she found herself looking at a very creepy little cabin. Taking out her camera, she filmed it, while saying to Sawyer, " I think this is her cabin!".

" Don't go getting any ideas, though. We're leaving", Sawyer told her.

" Oh, come on! Don't you want to go inside it? Go see if she has any potions in there?", asked Kate.

" Don't joke, Kate! That place is oozing evil. And my guts are telling me not to go in that place", Sawyer snapped at Kate.

" You want to know what my guts are telling me?", asked Kate, angrily.

" What? That we should go inside?", retorted Sawyer.

" Not only that, but that you had a secret crush on me and were too afraid to admit it!", answered Kate, smugly.

" What? That's ridiculous!", cried Sawyer, outraged at the accusation.

" And you tried to pin these feelings you had for me on Jack, who only saw me as a friend all along and you were jealous how I preferred his company over yours'!", Kate continued, even though she knew she should stop, but it was like she had no control anymore over what she said.

" Kate, you're being ridiculous", Sawyer tried to reason.

" Am I? Or are you the one who's being ridiculous, not admitting your feelings for me, hiding like a coward, and not even going into a creaky old cabin with me? If you really don't harbor any lust for me, then you will go into that cabin with me and prove that it really is Cassidy you love and not me", dared Kate.

Sawyer looked as though he wanted to hit Kate, but instead let out a curse and turned away from her. After a few minutes, Sawyer turned back to her, his eyes cold as ice.

" Fine. I'll go in the cabin with you", Sawyer told Kate through clenched teeth.

" Tonight", Kate added.

" Tonight", agreed Sawyer after a minute of hesitation.

* * *

*** Sawyer just got served! But I think Sawyer should've trusted his guts and ran like hell from that cabin. And Kate! OMG, she's gone crazy! Or more rather, possessed by the Blair Witch. The next chapter is the last chapter and the astonishing conclusion to our little tale that I began for Halloween and am possibly going to end some point after the New Year. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	10. THE FINAL NIGHT

*** This is it, folks. The ending we've all been waiting for. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Wickedgal08 for reviewing every chapter and favoriting this story. You rock, chickie! Now without further ado, I give you the last chapter of 'Curse of the Blair Witch's Island'.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: THE FINAL NIGHT

The camera came on and Kate's face filled the screen. She was crying. Her brown curly hair looked as though fingers had run through it a thousand times, which was what happened.

" I'd like to apologize to Jack's parents and Sawyer's parents and my parents. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It was my idea to come here and my idea to stay for far longer than we should have. We should've left today but I don't know… There's something here that is calling me. I can feel it even now, as I'm talking to this camera. Though that's not the point here. The point is that this was my project and it's my fault that Jack is gone. And now Sawyer and I are going to go into her cabin and I think we're going to die", Kate told the camera, fighting back sobs the entire time she talked, but as she said the word 'die', she became consumed by the sobs she had tried to hold back.

After a few minutes of crying, she began to speak again, " Mom, I love you. Dad, I wish you could've seen me graduate. I want you to know that and remember that. And that I'm sorry for dying on you. I'll see you again, if not in this lifetime, but maybe in another. I don't know. I just don't know".

Kate turned off the camera and tried to get her tears under control. She wouldn't let Sawyer see her cry.

" You were right", Sawyer's voice said from seemingly out of nowhere.

" What?", cried Kate, looking around, confused and scared.

Sawyer emerged from behind a tree and approaching Kate, repeated, " You were right. I did like you, but was afraid to admit it".

" Sawyer-", Kate began to say.

" No, let me finish, before I head into that cabin with you", Sawyer insisted, kneeling down in front of Kate.

Kate looked into Sawyer's blue-green eyes as he told her, " I was afraid to admit that I liked you because I didn't want to steal you from Jack. Although I never act like I care, I did care about a couple people in my life. They were you, Jack, and Cassidy. I thought you and Jack had something, so I never acted on my feelings. Instead, I went for Cassidy and not you. I should've told you this sooner".

" I'm glad you told me now", Kate replied, with a smile.

Then Sawyer kissed her. Pulling back, they just stared at each other in shock.

" Sorry, always wanted to do that", Sawyer said hastily.

" Yeah, me, too", Kate admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Then they kissed again, only this time it was deeper and much more passionate. Kate found herself tangling her fingers in Sawyer's shoulder-length dark blonde hair. Sawyer's hands were on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

To say this was the best kiss ever was thoroughly underestimating it.

" So do you still want to go in that stupid cabin or do you want to just kiss some more?", asked Sawyer.

" As much as I would love to do that, we have an appointment with destiny", Kate answered gravely.

" Can't we just avoid destiny?", Sawyer asked Kate as they got to their feet.

" No one can avoid destiny", Kate said simply, taking Sawyer's hand into hers' and they headed towards the cabin.

" Before we head in there, I just want to say that it's been a pleasure knowing you, Kate, and…I love you", Sawyer stated.

" I've loved you for the past three years and I'm probably going to continue to love you no matter what happens to us", Kate said to Sawyer.

" Then let us meet our destiny", Sawyer declared, taking the camera from Kate and turning it on.

With that, they linked hands and entered the cabin. Once inside, they put on their flashlights and looked about the cabin.

On the windowsill, there were jars filled with red liquid that looked eerily like blood. As they began to walk towards the window, they heard something from in the corner.

Turning to look that way, they saw what looked like Jack with his back turned to them, standing in the corner.

" Jack?", Sawyer said, approaching him.

As Sawyer neared the corner, his flashlight went out. Kate stood there, squinting into the dark corner, trying to see what was going on. Then she lifted her flashlight to shine in the corner.

There was no one there.

Panicking, Kate backed up and tripped over something. Her flashlight flew from her hand and broke far out of her reach.

Sitting up, Kate felt around in the darkness to see what she had tripped over. It was the camera.

Holding it up so the camera was facing her, she stared into the lens. Then she heard what sounded like footsteps. Looking around in the darkness, she tried to see who was with her.

" Jack? Sawyer? Are you there?", Kate called to the darkness.

There was no answer. All had gone silent. Kate looked back into the camera lens, the look on her face fearful.

Then something pulled her back. She dropped the camera and the battery went dead.

The last image on the camera was blood splattering the wall.

* * *

*** Creepy, huh? We will never know what happened to Kate, Jack, and Sawyer. Though it's pretty obvious what happened. Hope I made a sufficient ending to our creepy little tale. Until next time, have a happy haunting!**


End file.
